Alice System 20
by YukiYukiDayoNe
Summary: When Yūgi goes against the word of his mother, he's forced into a program made to slay people's inner demons. Under the watchful eye of Alice, Yūgi and 4 others have to find a way to break the system and save the town of Domino from a maddening destruction.
1. Chapter 1

"When the paths of two fiends cross in the weave of fate..

And the realities are snapped..

Only then, will thou get the power thy need..

To defeat the gods of madness. "

The voice of _her_ chimed,

" You've gotta be careful. If you see anyone like this, please run. "

She pointed at a drawing of a skeletal figure. I stared blankly at it, not believing it at all. I couldn't care less. The figure was being touched by a human being. His hands outstretched, and the skeleton reaching back out to it. She smiled. Her smile was beautiful, pearly white teeth and luscious brown hair that curled slightly at the ends and bright hazel eyes that complemented her stunning simper. She was a pulchritudinous person.

Even though I didn't believe it, I kept the words in my head. The thought of a dæmon striking at our reality sounded so exciting, nothing _ever_happened to me.

I was remembering the scene of sitting by a warm fire with her, reading books, when I noticed that I had fallen asleep at my desk. The grainy, beechen desk made a small red mark on my cheek from where I was laying. It throbbed a bit, though I didn't mind.

I sat up, everyone had left class already. I packed up my bags and slowly tucked the textbooks into my desk. I then jogged my way out the classroom and over to the locker rooms. There _weren't _any children passing by as I wandered the halls in search for my locker.

Quietly opening my locker, I slipped a book into the small compartment in the locker. It was perfect for fitting books I wanted to hide in. I took the moment to look around, people weren't present at all, no teachers, no students. No one.

Something wasn't right. I couldn't find any reason as to why it would be this way. If we had to leave I'd be woken up, right?

Taking a deep breath, I walked out of the school building and started jogging. A chilly breeze overcame me, making me push my bag to my chest to stay warm. I looked around at the view whilst running. There were trees in brick pots that looked over me, proudly standing. The houses were very light, but dull, colours that looked identically to eachother. The grass was bright green and swayed on the cold wind like a dance in a cold winter. The area around the school and around the route home was very pretty - much nicer than the urban area closer to the outside.

I soon came to my house. The small structure had a sign that said ' Kame Game Shop ' . It had LED lights behind it so it would light up at night ; even thought it wasn't open at night. There was a little blackboard sign with chalk writing saying the cheapest offer. I always felt bad when my grandpa would write that sign, even if his back is killing him.

I opened the door, a little bell jingling to show that I came in. My grandpa wasn't standing at the counter like he usually does. I peeked over to the living room area and saw him sitting on a chair, talking to someone. I tardily walked over there to see who he was talking to.

The living room had a small corner sofa and a coffee table in the middle of it. I always would sit there to watch TV and drink hot chocolate. This time it wasn't me on there. My friends were sitting, huddled in a group. Jounouchi, Anzu and Miho were all panikingly talking to my grandpa. That's when my eyes were drawn to something strange.

There was another _me_. He was layed down on Anzu's lap. He has a red mark on his cheek like me and he looked like he had been unconscious for a very long time.

I wanted them to see_ me_. The real _me_.

I opened my mouth to talk. Thinking of all the things I could say to get them to notice me, I just simply say;

" Guys...?"

After getting no response from them, I started waving my hand in front of the people's faces. They didn't see me. Like I didn't exist.

I got closer to the other version of myself. Every step I took closer towards ' it ', the more my head throbbed and ached, my fingers twitched and pulsed. I slowly reached out towards it. Before I could touch it, its shape changed.

A version of me I couldn't even comprehend. It had eyes filled with sticky, oozing blood. It's skin looked like it was turned inside out and it's bones were piercing the endless amount of muscle and tissue. I gulped, finding similarities to that of my mother's old stories.

Finding the courage to step forward, I pressed my hand down on the _thing_. It was squishy, warm. I could feel it moving and shifting as I touched it. It felt like the feeling you get when you put your hand into someone's mouth.

It's mouth opened. I gulped, terrified of whatevers going to happen. It moved itself closer to me and..

_**CHOMP**_

It bit down on my hand. I screamed, even though I felt no pain at all. My eyes closed.

Darkness. One of the worst things in my opinion. All my body aches and burned. I felt my breath fastening, my pulse increasing. I heard people's voices fade in

" He hasn't woken up! "

" Maybe we should take him to a doctor.. "

I tried opening my eyes for ages until I finally managed to. Only slightly, but it was better than nothing.

I was on Anzu's lap - I could tell because of her bag that was next to her - and she was petting my head gently. I loved the feeling, I felt like a kitten getting cuddled by its beloved owner, except Anzu didn't own me.

She was telling herself that I'd be okay. She interlocked her hand with mine and I could feel small teardrops falling on my hand.

"An..zu.. " I quietly stuttered, she looked down at me and gasped. From her smile I could tell she was happy.

"Oh my god! Guys! Yūgi's awake! "

She shouted to everyone else. My ears rang as she said that.

Jounouchi ran in, " Is he okay?! "

He flipped his blonde, messy hair away from his face and looked down to me concerningly.

"I.. " I mumbled, " Feel.. dizzy.. "

They reassured me, telling me that I'll be fine and that I should rest. Until Miho ran into a hug.

" You worried me so much! "

I wince at her tight hug so she let go. I then asked what had happened.

"You just kinda.. fell.. " Jounouchi shrugged, "You wouldn't wake up, we were so scared. "

I quietly nodded, my eyelids closing a bit.

I sat up, resting against Anzu and Miho for support. My body fell back and I started seeing everything shift.

I took a breath in, " I..m really shleepy.. "

I had a habit where whenever I got tired my lisp would come in and mess up my pronounciaton. That was a way my grandpa would be able to tell when I was tired and ready to sleep.

Anzu gently patted my head like she was doing before. After a bit they let me go up to my room and I could tell that they promptly left.

I flopped down onto my bed. The pillow engulfed me, the warmth made me want to sleep instead of think over what just happened. The other version of myself, the collapse, the lack of students. I was so scared.

As I drifted off to sleep, I was greeted with something that didn't make me anymore comfortable. The area around me was dimly lit, I looked around the place hoping for some answers.

There was a table with a cake on it ; which was revealed by a large chandelier covered in melting candles. I walked up to the table and pulled out one of the two chairs.

"Welcome, you have been successfully submitted to the Alice system program. "

A voice brushing by like a whisper. It felt like cold wind that I didn't want to walk through.

" You will begin the initiation shortly, but first.."

A small figure faded in. She had long blonde locks and a pair of stunning, blue, glassy eyes. Her smile looked very fake, though quite pretty. She wore a pair of hard-toed shoes with a small strap, they were blue. She was also wearing a dress that had a cupcake silhouette and was lined with trails of white lace. It was a baby blue, like the shoes.

At first I thought of a lolita, her outfit and haircut made it appear that way.

" Take a seat. " She smiled again, her voice was soft but also eerie, " Have some cake ~ "

She pushed the cake towards me. I gulped, not really interested in having some cake. Her stare made me take it. I used my fork to cut the cake a bit and took a bite, scared it would be poisonous. It wasn't, which was good news.

" You're the first applicant who has eaten. Wise decision. "

I looked up at her, she did look pretty happy that I ate.

" Why am I here? "

I asked, brushing my hands against the table. She stood up and brang her chair next to mine.

Laughing, she said, " To initiate silly! Aww you're so squishy! "

She poked my cheeks with her small, soft finger and chuckled, "Oh my, it appears my time is up. Whatever you do, don't fail ! "

As quick as she came, she vanished. I tried searching for her but to no avail. I ran to the table and saw something other than a cake on it. A small drink. Seeming as I was supposed to eat the cake, I drunk the drink and instantly regretted it. A sharp pain stabbed me in the neck and I fell to the ground.

As my eyes opened, I saw a reflection of myself. My body was collapsed against a mirror, which showed a clear reflection of my messy hair and purple eyes. I picked myself up and looked around.

" Ah fucking hell, really?! Why the reflection field!? "

Someone yelled,

" Calm down, oh hey theres a new person here. "

There were 4 people. There was one in a hoodie with his face covered entirely by the hood. He had a scary presence. There was another which looked exactly like me, but with red tips and eyes instead of purple. There was a small girl who looked about 10 years old and a boy with smooth black hair and a pair of bright green eyes.

The hooded one went up to me,

" What's ye name? "

From his voice I could tell that he was the one shouting. I shivered a bit and stuttered,

"Y-yūgi.. "

I scuttled back, being stopped by the lookalike of me.

" That's Yami, " the hooded boy said, " I'm Atem. Remember it. "

He pointed at himself confidently and I nodded. The girl and the black haired boy came over,

"I'm Rebecca! I'm the oldest here, so I'm more mature! "

She waved at me, completely adding to the doubt about her being the oldest.

The black haired boy placed his hand on her head, " You don't act it, Becca. "

She tried to hit him but he blocked it,

" I'm Duke, it's a pleasure to meet you, Yūgi-kun. "

I asked them what was going on and they explained. We were all initiated into a program made to kill demons that live inside other people. Every time something gets damaged in the reality space we are in, it happens in the real world. The program will begin every time the entire group is sleeping and the only way to escape the reality is to kill the assigned best. There are different fields that we play on, such as the reflection field ( the one I was on ) .

The area seemed pretty empty, at first. The place began rumbling and my eyes darted around to see the cause.

**_' WARNING, INCOMING BREACH '_**

A piece of red text appeared,

_**' STANDBY '**_

I suddenly got really nervous. Something appeared in my hands. A large gun that was surprisingly easy to carry, despite its size.

_**' BRACE '**_

The text disappeared and Infront of us stood a monster.

It had spindly legs that twirled into a spiral. They were pointed, like a sewing needle, the holes in its legs were the fisheyes. It's fingers where like branches, sticking out in different directions and constantly moving. They had a sharp point and they were clearly very strong. It's body had holes in it and kind of looked like a rotting body. It had breasts like a female and wore what looked to be a tattered dress. It's head had deep, black, vacant holes for eyes and a long, pointy nose. It moved like a glitching screen, jittering in different directions like an error.

I gulped, nervousness took my mind.

"Who is it this time? " Duke shouted,

Atem took a defensive stance and yelled, " No time, gotta brace for first move! "

I was so confused and scared that I don't know what to do. Brace? First move? I didn't know what they meant.

" Yami, head 20 meters left! " Rebecca ordered, " Yūgi, take the right side! "

I slowly did what she said, the monster steered it's glare away from Yami and onto me instead.

I started begging in my head to wake up. I just wanted to go back. But I couldn't. Even though I had my doubts I knew that..

_This was all real._

I looked up at the monster and it disappeared.

" What the.. " Atem mumbled, " Fuck! "

I started searching frantically, hoping it wouldn't come for us.

Duke sighed, " It can go invisible.. "

I looked down at the ground, a fuzzy reflection was apparent.

" Atem! " I shouted as loud as I could, " Dodge.. er... 16 meters right! "

Atem stared blankly at me and jumped to where I said. The monster appeared again and strikes at the floor, the mirror cracking and shattering into a void.

" Guys, look at the reflection! " I said and they all nodded. Rebecca commented on how 'impressed' she was but I didn't care for sarcasm.

" Full force, up ahead! " Rebecca jumped happily, " Second phase here I come! "

She pulled out a massive black tube , laughing. The tube was loaded with what looked like a teddy bear and had a massive trigger, it was a bit bigger than her.

" Yami, what's the weak spot? " Duke asked.

Yami remained completely silent. He looked at Atem and ran a corner. He jumped up and threw a large needle into the back of the beasts head. The beast roared and struggled, flinging it's glitching body everywhere.

"Yūgi! Cover Becca! "

Duke yelled and I did what was asked of me. She loaded her launcher and started aiming for the spot Yami hit.

A small red cross hairs appeared where Rebecca was aiming, so I told her what direction to go.

" 3..2..1.. "

She shot the bear and it flew through the sky. It attached to the needle and exploded.

I heard one last deathly roar before it collapsed and slowly faded away. Before me stood a girl. She had long blond hair and was smiling. She wore a small purple jacket.

"Thanks... I'm.. Mai.. "

She waved as she faded away as well. I stared, confused and shaken about what just happened. I felt someone gently pat my back, I turned around to see Yami, his soft, red eyes glowing back at me.

He gave a small smile and I did the same back. Yami chuckled and ran away to Atem, at this point I could tell they were related.

" Well, we can leave right? " Atem asked, Duke answered with a yes and I watched as Atem disappeared with Yami. I observed what Rebecca and Duke did, they put their weapon into their sheath and slowly started fading. I hesitantly did the same.

My eyes opened to the view of my bedroom ceiling. I slowly pushed myself up and stood up, looking around and reality checking to make sure it's real. I nodded and walked downstairs and sat down at the chair. My eyes drifted off to look at the ceiling. Everything seemed back to normal. I snapped out of my dazed focus and looked at the soft fabric of the chair I was on . It was your usual grey sofa, with soft fabric and some pillows scattered around. My hand moved to my left and I felt something strange.

It was metal, with a circular piece in the middle. There was a leather band that layed straight on each side. The leather band had holes put into it in certain intivals. I looked at the watch and flipped of over. It had Jounouchi's name on it.

As I stared at it, I thought;

_/ Well.. looks like I have to return it.../_


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the door which connected my house to the shop building. The counter was empty with a small paper note on there readings au ;

' I'll be back tomorrow, get some rest Yūgi-kun'

It was signed with my grandpa's name and there was a small smiley face at the corner of the page. I chuckled quietly and made my way out of the house, quietly humming the tune of my favourite song as I walked down the cobbled path.

At the time, Jounouchi was staying at, his little sister, Shizuka's house. His dad had just been taken away into jail for an unknown reason and so he decided to stay with his beloved sister for a bit. To get there, I needed to get on a train after a half hour walk. Thinking the watch was important, I jogged instead of walked to make sure I got there faster.

My mind wasn't thinking very straight. The while Alice ordeal and stuff had been getting me worked up. The blurring view of the pathway kept my eyes in a trance, only following the movement of this grey haze. The haze grew darker and the shadow of two people interrupted my flow. I didn't think they were Infront of me so I just kept running and..

I hit one of them.

I fell to the floor, landing butt-first to the ground with a hard _thump_. I quietly whimpered and opened my eyes to see someone laying on the floor, holding his head with his hands.

"Oi, Watch were ye goin! "

A loud voice yelled at me, but it wasn't the boy on the floor's. I shakily looked up, thinking of all the voices that sounded similar to that voice. The person locked eyes with me.

He was hearing a detachable hood - which was attached to a posh school uniform. His hair was barley visible, only showing two golden sides that draped down and framed his face. He had a stern but soft face and bright red eyes which stabbed into me like knives.

The one on the floor looked very similar to me. He had red tips for his hair and the same shade of red in his eyes. He had sorrowful eyes but a happy aura and expression. He got up and a sense of familiarity came over me.

The boy smiled brightly and pointed at me. I stared, confused at him until the hooded one said something.

"He, uh, wants to ask if you have a notebook. "

I opened up my bag and took out my doodling notebook that I bring to school to cure boredom. I handed it to him cautiously and he happily wrote in it, holding out the pages to show me afterwards.

_"It's me, Yami! Do you remember, newbie?"_

I thought about it for a moment and then smiled,

" What ,from that thingy last night? What was that called..."

The hooded one stepped forward and grabbed Yami by the sleeve, " Careful, he might hurt you. "

I tilted my head and quietly said,

"That must make you Atem, right? "

Atem nodded and put his hands on his hips;

" What're you doing here? "

I explained to him that I was returning a watch and Yami's eyes lit up. He wrote on the paper again and showed it to Atem, who sighed and said no. Yami looked up innocently at him until Atem gave in and said yes.

" We'll give you a ride, and you better appreciate it! "

I nodded and thanked them, before making my way to their car. Their car was huge, it was very long and had blacked out windows. The only way to describe it is a limousine. I was taken into the car and put in the very back with Atem and Yami. I told them the address and the car stared driving.

"So.. " I broke the silence, " Is Yami mute? "

The question lingered in my mind, so I asked it. Atem looked up at me;

" He can talk, but it puts a strain on his body. The most he can manage is small sounds. "

I looked over at Yami, who's head was down and he looked sad.

"Oh, I'm.. sorry I just thought- "

Atem assured me that it was okay and then called a lady over for some drinks. She passed me a lemonade with a small mint leaf in it. I sipped the drink and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

" Will you explain the Alice system to your friend? " Atem asked randomly.

I shrugged, " How would I explain it? "

" Tell them the truth, that's my advice. And my advice is best advice. "

I chuckled at him and watched as the car parked in front of Jounouchi's house. I fiddled with my bag and took out the watch, before getting out of the car and thanking the driver.

Atem and Yami were behind me.

"You're.. coming too? " I asked blankly. They both nodded and I opened the door, ignoring the two twins following me silently.

Jounouchi was on the chair in the living room. He grinned, waving politely;

"Yo! " He chuckled and invited me in. I took a seat next to Jounouchi and the other two sat opposite us.

" So.. how're you? " He asked to me, placing his hand on my head, " I was worried.. "

I nodded, " I still feel tired though "

Jounouchi looked shocked, " You were asleep for an entire week! How could you be tired?! "

I hadn't realised how long I was out for. I felt extremely tired, like I hadn't slept in ages, even though I had the week long slumber. I decided to get my mind off of it by handing my blonde friend the watch and then sitting in silence for a moment.

" What's with those two, then..? " He asked curiously.

I looked at the ground, my mind racing to find something to say. Atem got up and put his hand on my shoulder.

" Boy, have you ever heard of demons? "

Jounouchi stared at Atem, completely confused about the question.

I could tell he was leading the conversation towards the Alice system, tone honest I found it genius.

" What if I told you, Yūgi-chan killed one? "

Jounouchi's face showed both confusion and a hint of fear. Atem slowly started to explain what happened, I got bored of the explanation and looked over to Yami.

He looked pretty sad, he was hugging onto a cushion from the chair. He looked up as a girl of petite form walked in.

" Do you guys want some tea?"

She had long brown hair and a bandage around one eye. The eye that was showing was kind and was a bright hazel colour.

" I'll have some, three sugars, please! " I smiled at Shizuka, Jounouchi's sister.

Atem and Jounouchi both refused the tea. They went back to doing their stuff. I stood up and start next to Yami.

"Do you want tea? " I quietly asked, Shizuka walking over and bending down so she was level with the chair.

Yami started signing something with his hands, I couldn't understand sign language so I didn't know what he was saying.

" You only like milk tea? " Shizuka smiled, " How many sugars? "

Yami held up two fingers. He smiled back at her and she went to go make the tea.

" So.. what you're telling me is that yūg' became a demon slayer? " Jounouchi chuckled, Atem nodded violently and turned to me;

" You did, didn't you! "

I nodded slightly and sipped the tea as Shizuka handed it over. I quietly yawned, ignoring the throbbing in my fingertips.

" Yūg', maybe you should head back. "

I looked up at Jounouchi,

"Hn.. Why? I'm shure I'l.. be fine.."

Jounouchi sighed, walking up to me and staring deep into my eyes.

"Look, " He smiled, " I'll take you home, I think you need some more rest. "

I quietly nodded, sipping the rest of my tea and thanking Shizuka. I gave my goodbyes to Atem and Yami before leaving the house with Jounouchi.

"What that hooded bloke said was bullshit, right? " The blonde chuckled, looking down at me.

I shook my head, " It ishn't.. "

He stopped and stared blankly at me.

" D-don't pull my leg Yūgi. "

I sighed, flipping my phone on and checking through my messages.

There was a whole 20 minutes of walking in silence, the light of the sun falling into a pool of darkness. I scanned my train pass and sat on one of the waiting benches. Jounouchi sat next to me. It was very quiet until the voice of a girl came next to the two of us.

" You must be Yūgi! Sensei talks a lot of you! "

Both me and my friend looked to the left in unison. A little girl was seated, swinging her legs back and forwards.

She had long, ruby red ringlets. Her eyes were a sparkly gold colour and were very pale. She had a pastel red breast with a grey jacket and a hood attached to it. There were golden accents on it. Her legs bore long black tights which were barely see through. She was wearing red hard-toed shoes.

"My name is Ruby! " Ruby smiled, " I am here because Sensei said you were taking too long."

That sentence confused me. I stared into her golden eyes and asked,

"What do you.. mean..? "

"She wants you to be quicker in getting home! Otherwise she can't play her game!"

Ruby's voice was sweet and happy, the complete opposite of the soft voice that Alice had. I nodded lazily,

" Do I have to..? "

Ruby insisted, saying how I couldn't get out of it if I tried. I rubbed my eyes to clear up my view and watched as she lifted herself off of the ground, hovering a bit.

" Let's go then! "

As she said that the train came by. Jounouchi took my hand and pulled me onto the train, seating me by the window.

"Don't speak to her. " Jounouchi strictly said, "She's suspicious. "

I nodded, watching the train pass through the station and into the darkness surrounding the area. My vision started darkening, making it harder to see the trees and buildings.

" Hey Yūg' " Jounouchi put his arm around my shoulder, " Will you be okay, with ye parents and all..? "

I didn't have the capacity to answer his question. I just sat in silence staring at the hypnotic view of passing buildings.

I closed my eyes, feeling my muscles lose all tensity.

"Yūg'? "

I felt myself fall onto a warm surface. It felt so warm and calm, like a still pool of heated water.

"Did ya fall asleep bud? " A quiet chuckle followed by a gentle pat on the head rang in my ears. I smiled slightly, before the only sense of consciousness faded away, replacing it with darkness.

—

" There was once a little girl, and a little boy. "

I found myself sat in the warm embrace of her again. The fire crackling in the background as she recited the story from memory.

" The boy was born in power. The girl was not."

I stared cautiously at the hot chocolate on the table, the ripples in the drink reaching the edge of the cup and disappearing.

" The girl was jealous of him, so she decided to become one of him. A god. "

Her voice rang like a wind chime.

" It was hard for the girl, so our of pure jealousy she- "

She was interrupted by the sound of a knocking door.

"Oh my, I've better answer it. You should wake up as well, we'll finish your bedtime story next time. "

I stared in confusion at her, she opened the door to a white, blank slate. I was being pulled out of the world through the door and finally opened my eyes in the real world.

—

" Yūg' you're awake! " Jounouchi smiled, I nodded and sighed,

" Every time I sleep I wake up tired... "

He stopped walking and opened a door. It was to my house.

Jounouchi quietly assured me, " Sleep for the rest of the night, if ye still tired then maybe get dat checked out. "

I promised that I would and was let off of his back. I shakily stumbled upstairs and opened the door to my bedroom weakly.

The room was dark, the lights weren't on and I couldn't see anything. I felt around until I found my bed and I hugged my pillows tightly. I closed my eyes and hazily opened them again to a light blue glow.

"So. How was your first day? "


	3. Chapter 3

" So. how was your first day? "

The blonde Lolita floated daintily around the vacant space. I watched her as she planted her feet into the ground and happily skipped around.

"It was... Okay? I guess? " I unsurely said, looking up to see a timer, counting down the seconds.

"Good! " Alice chimed, " You better get going, have fun~ "

She gently hit me on the back and I stumbled to the ground, closing my eyes and waking up on the new field.

It was sticky and goopy, I found it hard to move in the liquid. It was a greyish-green shade and seemingly was on top of a layer of black.

" Ewww what is this stuff? "

I turned over to Rebecca, who was pulling her short leg out of the stickyll mess.

" Okay! " Atem shouted, " We need to cover for Yami today, he's pretty badly hurt. "

Duke put his hands in his pockets and waded over to Atem,

"Did something happen? "

"Ya, " Atem growled, " Our fucking caretaker got drunk, then got mad at Yami for being late."

I looked over to the person in question. Yami had a bruise on his arm and I presumed he got hit on his legs because they were shaky.

' WARNING, INCOMING BREACH '

I jumped back, trying to look past the red text to see what was behind it.

' STANDBY '

I gave up looking for the monster behind the text and just got as far back as possible

' BRACE '

The text faded away and a monster appeared from the slime.

It was quite large and round, like a person over the average body weight. It was wearing a cloak and had a round face. It had two red eyes and a smile, which reached from one eye to the other eye. Its voice was very coarse and loud.

It swang it's arm down, me and Yami just about jumping out of the way. The slime eradicated along with the black layer, leaving behind a blacker void.

"Yami! Mark his weak points! "

Duke yelled, pointing in his direction. Yami ran over there and jumped on Duke's hands, making him go higher. Needles appeared in between his fingers, which he used to stab in three locations.

The back of the neck, left shoulder and the back of the right leg.

Rebecca took out her Teddy bear rocket launcher and aimed for the neck; however the monster swang it's arm over to her so she stopped aiming and lost a bit of ammo.

' She will be mine!! '

The monster roared, surprising me. I didn't think monsters could talk.

' I will have her! '

I stepped back, my legs stiffening up with every word.

"Tch looks like I have to step in. " Duke mumbled, unsheathing long katana and running to the back of the beast. He jumped up onto its back, clenching the handle of the sword in his tough hands. Just as he went to stab it, the demon grabbed the black haired teen with its meaty, goopy hand and threw him. I looked away for a second, hoping I didn't have to watch him being slammed face-first into the ground. But instead, I realised that he was aimed at me.

Duke landed straight into me, bringing me and him to the gooey ground. I couldn't breathe for a moment, I felt so winded. I peeked over at Duke and tried to get him up.

"Guys, " I shouted, " I think Duke's out for the count. "

Atem yelled something loudly in frustration, but I didn't understand it because it was in a different language.

I heard soft footsteps next to me, they stopped and I notice a hand holding out. I took the hand, getting a quick feel for how soft the skin was. I looked up to the face of him and saw Yami. He was smiling softly, the sorrow in his eyes still present. He pulled me up and I thanked him. He looked really happy because of that.

Our one moment of silence was followed by a loud, tremendous roar. I quietly unloaded my gun and took out some ammo. I was nervous as I had never used a gun apart from in games, so I slowly placed the bullets into the slot and gulped. Just as I aimed something happened.

A massive shock of pain. It felt like sticking a fork into an outlet. My legs lost all strength and my hands couldn't even hold the gun I was holding.

' Your body has been tampered with '

The red text came up again, I gulped, trying to catch my breath.

"W-wha... " I twitched, barely able to even speak.

"Hey! Give me the gun! " Atem shouted, getting as close as he could to me. I kicked the gun over to him and tried toget a hold of myself. My body ached and burned, forcing me to pull through the treacherous pain.

Atem grabbed the gun and aimed for the weak spots. He shot them down, running as fast as he could to avoid the beasts claw. The sound of the gun loading reappeared one after the other. Soon, all the marked spaces disappeared in place for one large spot on the monster's forehead. Atem took the chance to shoot.

It disappeared, dissolving into the night in silence. Duke also vanished, along with Rebecca.

Yami walked up to me, clasping his hands into mine. His eyes were clear and serious, as if something was bad and needed attention. I stared back into his eyes, before Atem called Yami back and they disappeared too.

I was the only one left, alone in the empty space. I felt a presence looming over me as I ambled over to the gun and placed it into the sheath.

My eyes snapped open, I gasoed for air as I tried to catch my breath.

"Yūgi! "

I felt the pressure of a few people's palms supporting me.

"Yūg'! " my vision slowly blurred into focus, " Yūg'! You okay?? "

I knew who was there, their speech and aura told me everything. Jounouchi was constantly calling my name, my grandfather was by the left side of the bed. I took a deep breath and sighed,

"G-guys... I.. "

I was stopped before I could continue talking. After being told to calm down, they let me get up and go downstairs, my breath fastening and slowing with each step. Jounouchi stayed with me for a bit before having to go back home and so I spent the rest of the day on my own.

I sat, back against the chair, sighing quietly. I still felt the electric shock running through my body. My mind was bouncy and I couldn't think, so I sat.

The entire day.

The only think I could think of was the thought that..

I never wanted to sleep again.

Throughout the entire day, I was half asleep, not even staying awake during class.

" Yūgi! Wake up this instant!"

The teacher banged on my table with her ruler and yelled. I jolted awake and nodded. Some students chuckled as I lazily listened to the rest of the lesson, barely able to stay awake.

" Yūg' you've been in horrible condition since that time.. " Jounouchi commented, sitting next to me at break time. I didn't respond, and just stared off to space.

" Maybe you should go home early.." Anzu mumbled, pulling the hair away from my eyes.

Miho skipped over," Your eyes are so fuzzy! "

I rubbed my eyes and shakily murmered. I didn't even know what I was saying.

" hey.. Ya- Jounouchi..."

I placed my head on my desk.

" yeah Yūgs? "

" Do you have.. Have any drink I, I can borrow..?"

He handed me a drink and let me drink out of the can. Anzu and Miho went to eat their lunch leaving me and the blonde to our own devices.

I can remember completely blanking out at some point, waking up to Jounouchi calling my name. There was a teacher there too. That's when I noticed that I was sprawled out across the classroom floor, my chair on its side next to me.

" Yūgi, you're going home. Now."

They called my grandpa and I was taken home - where I sat on the sofa and completely blanked out. I wasn't even there anymore. Just black.

I felt horrible, I begged that no one would come near me or approach me. I didn't want to talk. At all.

Blankly dazed on the sofa, I felt someone shake my shoulder again. I snapped out of my daydream and switched my focus to the person shaking me.

I stared at the person, it was Anzu. She was with another from my friend group, Miho.

" Hey.." Anzu gently said, " I heard what happened and came over.."

She smiled, I jumped, a small sense of grumpiness came over me.

" I'm fine!" I raised my voice, not wanting to be bothered, " What are you even doing here anyway?!"

Somewhere in my head, I knew that I was only grumpy out of tiredness.

I quickly ran out, shrugging off the comment from Miho,

" I've never seen Yūgi like that before.."

I ran as fast as I could, ignoring where I was going. I ran for 20 minutes, until I reached a place I didn't know. There was a bank on the side of the river which had grass covering the slope. It looked like a nice spot to so so I seated myself by the river.

Zoning out for a moment, someone sat next to me. I peered over to my side to see two familiar faces. Yami and Atem.

" Hey, Whaddya doing round these parts?" Atem asked, closing the book he was holding. I explained what happened and he sighed.

" Ya shouldnt take it out on others just coz you're tired."

Yami nodded, leading to a moment of silence.

It felt so awkward. It drove me to want to say something. My mind wad placed on Yami.

" I have a question..." I mumbled, only to break the silence. Atem tilted his head,

" What happened to Yami's voice? That doesn't sound like something youre born with.. "

Atem looked down, letting Yami explain instead. He scribbled down on a whiteboard from his bag.

' It was taken away from me.'

When I asked how, a small whimper escaped his lips and he write

' Alice.'

I stopped. Staring at the two, I completely forgot about raising my voice at my friends or even being tired.

Atem lifted his head, " You're lucky. Ya ate the cake from before."

" What does that mean?"

" If ya didn't eat that stupid fuckung cake at the beginning you were given a consequence. " Atem growled, " He lost his voice.. I lost ma arm..."

He pulled up his sleeve and showed a large bandage, covered in blood marks and scrapes.

" Ye were the first right? To eat dat thing.. "

I nodded, watching as Yami wiped away at the whiteboard.

" Dat's the only reason I'm in the program. " He stood up," I've sworn on my life to kill that stupid loli bitch."

He called Yami over then me.

" Wanna come over to ours for a bit? Maybe it'll calm ye down?"

Yami took my hand and pulled me up. He kept onto my hand and walked me down the path. I let him drag me over to a large building that stood tall above the town.

" You live here...??" I exclaimed, staring in shock at the building. It was so beautiful and was the largest building in the city - apart from the Kaiba corporation building. They both nodded and opened the door.

" We're home!" Atem yelled, throwing his bag on the ground and waiting for one of the maids came over and took it.

They lead me to a room with nothing but a tatami sheet.

Atem and Yami took of their shoes and sat on their knees traditional style.

" Father.. This is our friend. He is 'ere to visit." Atem raised his voice a bit. I looked up and saw a very tan man with the same hair as the two boys. He had a very kind but threatening presence.

" Hoho nice to meet you, boy. I am Aknadin, owner of Sennen Corp.. "

He smiled as I gave a polite bow.

" I am Yūgi, nice to meet you..."

I mumbled, suddenly getting another wave of tiredness and rubbing my eyes.

" I do hope these boys have not been of trouble to you. "

I shook my head and followed Atem and Yami as they lead me to the living room.

" Rest 'ere for an bit. "

Atem pushed me onto one of the chairs, it was so soft that I sank into it.

" Oi!" He called one of the maids over,

" Wanna make us some tea, Please?"

She politely asked how many sugars and we gave our answer. She walked over to Yami and watched him sign out the same thing he did with Shizuka.

' Milk tea, Two sugars.'

Yami sat down next to me and smiled.

" Wanna hear a weird question?? " Atem asked,

" sure."

Atem rested against the back of the chair ; "What school do ya go to?"

I tilted my head as if to ask why and then responded with;

" Domino. Why??"

" Ah, nothing."

I rolled my eyes and gladly accepted the tea that the nice maid gave me.

" Thanks Mika, Yami thanks ya too."

She smiled and ran away shyly, I could see a cute blush on her face.

I drank my tea and placed it on the table, feeling my eyelids get heavier. I rested my head against the chair and let it loose, closing my eyes for a moment before opening them again.

" Ya wanna rest for a bit?" Atem smiled, scuffing up my hair with his left hand.

I shook my head, hoping to not be a bother.

Yami took his whiteboard and wrote down somethibg, before showing me;

' You can stay in my room for a bit. It's better than the guest rooms.'

Atem agreed before dragging me to the elevator and taking me to the 3rd floor.

" Yami always has da best ideas."

He chuckled before bringing me to his room.

It was huge, there was a kingly four postor bed with deep crimson covers and lots of fluffed up pillows. There was a white carpet and a large wardrobe, even sets of drawers made to match. There was also a balcony overlooking the city.

" Ye should rest for a bit. Ye won't enter the stupid system cos we're not asleep."

I nodded, being pushed onto the bed. Patiently waiting until Atem left the room, I got out my phone and told my Grandpa that I'd be late. I also told Anzu that I was sorry and tucked myself into the bed.

The covers were warm and the pillow was comfortable. There was a sweet scent on the bed, a very familiar one too. So friendly and bright. It felt like heaven. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off, not even considering the dangers of sleeping in someone else's bed.

I felt someone move my arms and place something in them, the person had a very gentle touch and whatever was in my arms was soft. They pulled the cover up higher and I felt then pulled the hair away from my face like Miho had done. I heard them close the door as they left and I didn't hear anything afterwards.

Just a day of that Alice program really took it out of me. I couldn't even begin to think of how a week felt, or a year!!

I hugged onto the thing in my arms and rolled over, falling into a deep, deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"You know, Yugi.."

The lady hummed as she sat by the fire.

"That boy didn't want power..."

She smiled back to me, I noticed that I was sitting on a small beanbag.

"He loved her, very much."

Her smile faded, I walked up and sat next to her.

"Now,"

She grinned, gazing at me in the eyes,

"Where could that boy be now?"

«« ʚɞ »»

[BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP]

My eyes fluttered open. I was confused, for a moment. I was in a warm bed with red covers. The pillows were downy and light. I felt a weight in my arms that, when I looked down, was there as there was a small doll tucked into my arms. I also saw that there was someone else in bed as well.

They turned over and I recognised them as Yami. He smirked and took a whiteboard from one of the bedside drawers and wrote down,

'Good morning~'

I jumped out of bed and frantically tried to remember what happened.

'You were exhausted so I let you stay in here'

I nodded as Yami showed me his board again. I finally could recall what happened and wasn't very proud of it.

"Oi! You two!"

The door slammed open. Atem adjusted the large hood on his head.

"Get up!"

He yelled loudly, Yami lugging himself out of bed and yawning. The yawn didn't make any sound, which was to be expected.

"I picked up ye uniform, Yug'"

Atem handed me my school jacket and trousers. I looked up curiously,

"How did you manage that one?"

"I got Mika to go"

I sighed, looking around for somewhere private to get changed. I heard the hooded teen snickering.

"We're all guys ya know?"

He grabbed onto my shoulder.

I pushed him away gently, my face rushing with heat as he walked in and shut the door.

We got dressed, I tried hiding in the corner but that was a futile effort as Atem decided he wanted to loom over me as I dressed.

Atem took me and Yami downstairs where we had a very unusual but traditional breakfast.

Atem and Yami's father, Aknedin, decided to drive me to my school as it was quite far away.

Everyone stared at the huge car as it parked in the parking lot of the school. The maid, who I knew was called Mika, helped me out and I looked down in embarrassment as people watched.

"P-please be sure to come over again, Y-Yugi...!"

She smiled shyly, I nodded and said I will. She went back unto his car and waved as it drove away.

"Yo! Yugs!"

I was tackled by Jounouchi. He asked many questions about the car, so I rejected all of them.

"I'm not gonna tell you. My secret."

Jounouchi whined as I started walking off. Which was rather funny.

The class was very normal. I was asked a lot of questions about the whole thing with the posh car and the maids.

"I went round a friend's house yesterday. That was their car."

Then everyone started asking about my friend. It's a vicious circle...

It was in the middle of literature.

Everything was very normal.

I was bored out of my mind, waiting for something to happen.

" "" I hope she'll be a fool—that's the best thing a girl can be in this world, a beautiful little fool."" "

The teacher quoted. I never enjoyed this book. I found it quite boring.

Crack!

The girls sitting by the window jumped away from it.

The window cracked violently. The cracks climbed up the windows surface until it reached the top. The teacher, finally noticing, told the girls to move away.

The window exploded, shattering into thousands of little shards. Someone stood on the sill as the shards dropped to the ground.

"Yugi!"

She jumped off of the window sill and floated, not touching the ground. My eyes gazing into hers.

"How dare you!"

She yelled. I shuffled back slowly.

I told everyone to get back, "Alice?! What the hell are you-"

"You are coming with me. I'll take a hostage too. That'll be fun~!"

She giggled, I didn't know what she was talking about.

The teacher took out her phone and tried to call the police. Alice stared at her,

"The police won't find you."

She laughed maniacally. I tried to get back as far away as possible.

Everyone stared at me again, making my cheeks flush.

The teacher stopped in their tracks. It looked like they couldn't move their arms.

"Yugi. You're going to my tea party and you're gonna like it!" she whined. I really didn't know what she was talking about.

Alice brushed off her dress and dropped down so she was on the floor and not defying gravity.

I noticed her dress was different from usual. It was still poofy and lolita-esque, but it was a different blue and had the pattern of playing cards on it. Her stockings were also stripy. There was a large stopwatch that was attached to her dress. It was huge.

Alice searched around, inspecting every child individually.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I asked. I became aware that the gun I use during battles was in a sheath on my belt. I drew it out and pointed it at her.

"Hostage finding, silly!"

She giggled again. She grabbed Jounouchi by the wrist and simpered,

"This one! "

She dragged him out and used the pin on the clock from her dress to pin his arms together.

He tried complaining and squirming around as Alice grabbed me.

She gave another small smirk, "Isn't this fun? Tea parties are so much better than school!"

She laughed, I didn't fight back, just held onto my gun in case of an emergency.

My vision went black.

Opening my eyes, I noticed I was now sitting at a large table. I didn't know where I was. Everyone else from the system was there too. They remained silent.

I saw a group of people in the corner. They were all tied to poles, Jounouchi included. There were two old men, Atems father and some old guy, and a little girl. They were all unconscious.

"Finally!"

I was fed up with Alice's voice at this point. The only one who looked happy was Rebecca, who seemed to like this kind of thing.

"Anyone who speaks for no reason will have their penalty."

She looked to me, knowing I didn't have any penalty.

"Yugi will get my 'special surprise'"

She laughed.

I didn't really want to know what the 'special surprise' was. I sat there and listened.

"We have two new things to show you."

She handed everyone a box and ordered us to open it.

Inside mine was a gun. It looked like an MP5, but it was purple and has some small bizarre sections to it. There was a small rabbit logo on the side.

"New weapons! Your's were shit!"

Duke had some form of Katana with a cool red handle.

Rebecca had an RPG that was at least twice her size. It had a small bear on its barrel.

Yami had his needles, something that was both unpredictable and predictable.

Atem covered up his box so no one could see. Yami peered over to him and looked at the small paper inside.

"We have a new system too!"

She brushed her hair with a small blue hairbrush.

"You can now see what's going on outside while still in the system! I thought it would be more interesting to be able to see the... Destruction."

I nodded silently. Everyone in the group turned and looked at each other.

"Oh! One more thing before I serve us our 'tea'"

She daintily floated around the table. She grabbed Duke's Katana and chucked it so it just about didn't hit the hostages she had in the corner.

"If you don't want them and you to die, don't break any rules again."

She psychotically smiled at us.

Yami clearly couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, slamming his hand down on the table.

"Oh, what are you gonna do about it, mute boy?"

She chuckled.

Yami glared at her with a fire in his eyes. He didn't speak for a bit, then inhaled heavily. Atem told him not to, but he wasn't listening at this point.

"F*ck you! We won't abide by your-"

He stopped, grabbing onto his chest.

"I will force you to abide by my way."

Alice gently landed onto the table. She walked calmly up to Yami. She lifted her leg up and dropkicked him in the head. He was pushed violently onto the table. The dining table snapped into two.

Yami choked. He hazily saw the blood gushing out of his mouth. I panicking ran up to him. Atem lifted his brother up and looked sadly at his expression.

"What was tha-"

Atem shut himself up, watching as Alice turned around. She had a small tea tray in her hands and was serving tea to Rebecca and Duke, who tried to remain calm in this scenario.

How they managed to do that, I don't know.

A large screen with red text covered our eyes.

' WARNING, INCOMING BREACH '

Everyone frantically tried to find their feet.

' STANDBY '

"Who're we fighting?!"

I yelled. Rebecca stayed by Duke's side.

"How am I supposed to know?!"

' BRACE '

The red text faded and Alice stared us down.

"Wait... Where's the monster??"

Rebecca asked she searched around. I was very confused.

All of a sudden, I felt the ground shift under my feet. Everyone in the room apart from Alice was violently flipped upside down and pushed onto the ceiling.

"Welcome, to the gravity field."

She sipped her tea and watched with deep blue eyes.

"Think of this as a punishment, for breaking the rules."

I grabbed my gun as it floated up, "What rules did we break?!"

"You guys told someone about me."

Everything went quiet for a moment. Rebecca turned to Duke and said something in a different language. He responded back. She told me to jump on cue.

Duke got onto his knees and held his hands out. I stood back as Rebecca ran, jumping onto his hands. He boosted her up and made her jump quite high.

She gave me my cue, so I jumped. Her foot hit my back and she used me as a stepping stone.

"This is what you call... A blast!"

She giggled and shot her projectiles. They also had little bears on them.

Alice smiled, "Nice try."

My heart was racing. I looked over to the hostage pile and saw that they were waking up. Duke told me to check on them and protect them.

"Jou!"

I called, running over to the group in the corner.

"Y-yugs...?" He muttered, "what's.."

I kept him quiet, the little girl started crying her eyes out and I had to comfort her.

Atem slowly made his way and seated himself next to the group. He had Yami in his arms. There was blood gushing all eh way up to his sleeve and down Yami's face and mouth.

"I'll look after them..."

He mumbled, squeezing Yami tightly.

I nodded, taking one more look at the two.

"Is he okay... Are you okay...?"

I quietly asked. He nodded,

"I'm great. I feel like I'm in Legoland right now. F*cking wonderful."

I sighed, "No need to be sarcastic."

I ran away, Jounouchi's eyes following me.

Alice laughed, she clicked her fingers and watched as we all were flipped over violently and dropped back to the ground.

My back hit the broken end of the table. I gasped for air from the sudden hit.

A huge shock ran through my body. A red screen popped up in front of everyone's faces.

' YOUR BODY HAS BEEN TAMPERED WITH'

I screamed in pain. A pair of gentle eyes layer on me as I squirmed and yelled.

"Want to see your 'special surprise'?"

She smirked.

I fought back the urge to cry and grabbed my gun. I loaded it with shaking hands and sweaty palms.

Everything was dark for a moment.

My pointer finger tugged on the trigger.

"Domino City will finally see its end!"

She laughed. I found the strength to ask her one final question.

"Why... Are you doing this??"

"Why?" She gave me a disgusted look, "WHY?! You... DEMONS took something away from me and I'm gonna get it back. Your city, your life, your friends, family... I don't care about ANY OF IT!! I will do WHATEVER IT TAKES to get it back!!!"

She stomped on my head with her heels and laughed psychotically, taking the Katana from Duke's now unconscious body and jabbing the handle into my face several times.

"I will be happy to fight you again, Anon..."

And as I thought and pondered over what she had just said, the waves of pain overtook my numbness. Burning. Throbbing. Stinging.

It felt like my skin was tearing off of my body. It felt like I was being shot and stabbed and sliced over and over again.

It felt like hell.

Everything went completely black. I heard my voice being called my lots of unrecognisable voices. They sounded twisted and distorted. I felt the weight being lifted from my body, my back being rested. Sirens echoed in my ears.

The final sound passed me.

"See you in 3 days, Anon..."

It was a sweet voice.

"Or should I say...

Yugi."


	5. Chapter 5

The fire was now cold. The logs were smoked and smelled burnt. The room was dark and cold, and I was alone.

The door opened and the lady walked in. It was as dark as a void.

"Long, long ago, the young girl had slain an entire civilisation."

The lady sat next to me and grinned.

"Why do you think she did this?"

I thought for a moment, "Jealousy?"

"Very close," She petted me, "The real reason is --"

«« ʚɞ »»

The world clouded into view. A white ceiling stared at me. There were a few blurry faces looking down at me and crying out my name.

" Y-yugi!! I'm so glad!!"

Someone hugged into me tightly. It hurt, their arms pressed against my aching limbs.

"W-what happened..."

I croaked, I couldn't seem to get my left eye open, it felt heavy.

The blurry faces soon became recognisable, coherent figures. My friends were surrounding me, their eyes teary and warm.

"I'm so glad you're okay!!!"

Anzu hugged me tightly. I choked as she gripped me. My heart ached and jabbed me with pain.

"Oh, sorry... Did that hurt??"

I nodded quietly, breathing deeply.

I asked what happened and Jounouchi stood up and slowly explained to me.

"The roof collapsed and made da building set on fire, ye were caught up in it."

Anzu looked into my eyes and quietly asked in a half-whisper; "What happened to your eye? Was someone in there with you?"

I put my hand over my left eye and gulped.

I knew it felt 'empty' there.

"Alice..."

I muttered. I didn't actually know that I said it aloud. The group stared at me weirdly. They asked who this 'Alice' person was, but I refused to tell anything.

"How... How many days has it been??"

I questioned, Honda sighed,

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

Anzu pulled his ear and forced him to shut up.

"2 days"

I gulped, fidgeting a lot. A nurse soon can win and told everyone to leave as it was past Visitor Hours.

She had told me that I would have to stay in the hospital fo r a few days for recovery. I hesitantly asked her questions.

"What's wrong with my eye??"

I put my hand over my eye again. She took a small pocket mirror and showed me the bandaging which covered it.

The nurse sighed, "It was found missing in the crime scene. Police suspect someone was in there with you and took it out."

She petted me gently, "Don't worry though, you'll be perfectly okay~!"

I noticed a significant change in her attitude, but shook it off as I was too exhausted to care about small, petty details like that.

I had spent the next day staring up at my ceiling. I was frankly very worried about what would happen. After all, Alice had told me she will be meeting this 'Anon' guy in 3 days, and it had been 3 days

That made me very anxious.

A day later, I was allowed to leave. One of Jounouchi's friends picked me up. My friend group was sitting in the back of the car with me, Jounouchi sitting in the front with his friend.

The clouds spread out and covered the sun, making the world as dark as could be. The sound of the car engine pulsating as it ran rang in my ears as it sped down the road.

I was given an eye patch to cover up my eye, making that area of skin itch and tingle. I stared out of the car window, blankly gazing at the buildings that passed silently. My friends were talking to me but I felt too weak and anxious to listen and talk back.

There was something compelling me to close my eyes and fall asleep. I curled up, sleepily yawning.

"Ye okay Yugs?"

Jounouchi looked back at me.

I nodded, scratching at my left eye and ignoring all the shots of pain that came along with it.

Anzu smiled at me, shuffling closer to me and resting my head against her lap.

"It's gonna be a long journey so why don't you rest for a bit? You must be in so much pain..."

I nodded, embracing the warmth.

Everything was quiet for a bit. I had drifted off, peacefully sleeping with my head on Anzu's lap, when I heard a loud screeching noise. It blasted in my eardrums and made my heart jump.

I heard the sound of shattering glass, the sound of screaming and the sound of smoke rising into the sky. My eyes snapped open, looking out to the scenario that played out.

The nightmare.

I stood up. There was two cars colliding onto each other. The glass of both vehicles were shattered and sprayed across the floor. I looked back at our car.

"A-Anzu?! Jou?! A-anyone..?!"

I cried, watching as the shrapnel moved and uncovered Jounouchi. He was still alive, which made me relieved.

There was something in his arms. I noticed a very familiar body. My body.

I gulped back my nerves, waving my hand in front of the blondes face and realising that he couldn't see me.

I felt someone _watching_ me. Turning around, I saw a small-bodied child sprawled out from out of the other person's car. She was wearing some bizzare Lolita dress and was looking up to me.

I thought no one could see me.

The police and an ambulance came. Their sirens were extremely loud but I sat back and just watched, not doing anything to lessen the sound. A policeman moved all the shrapnel out of the way, giving me a better view of the damage. At first, I was happy, they didnt seem too bad.

But then I looked.

_Closely_.

**_Dead_**.

Her arm and her leg were snapped back and blood slowly started leaking. Her face was pushed forcefully into the front carswat and it looked like her nose was completely broken.

They pronounced her dead on the scene.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream all of my pain and fear and hatred out. I wanted to curl up and cry for hours on end and wait for this whole thing to be over.

**__WELCOME TO THE NEW ALICE SYSTEM] _**

A sheet of red text appeared in front of my eyes. The text scrolled down.

**__WHATEVER HAPPENS IN THE DREAMSPACE] _**

I put my hand into a fist and searched for anything.

**__HAPPENS IN REAL LIFE]_**

I noticed a grey band on my wrist. It had several buttons. I didn't want to press any of them in fear for what they did.

_"I told you we'd meet in 3 days, Anon." _

I looked at the small child that was being helped up by police. She didn't seem to be talking, but the dress made me suspect that it was Alice.

I felt my consciousness fade. My eyes opening up to see Jounouchi begging for my life.

" He... He doesn't have any injuries.."

One of the paramedics said, seeming shocked. I stared up at them, shakily putting my hand against my eyepatch and scratching at it.

I didn't speak. I didn't want to do anything.

I just lost one of the most _important_ friends of my life. I just lost the person who I had _admired_ and _adored_ for so, so long.

Jounouchi saw the look in my eyes and gave me a big hug. He didn't let go, no matter how much I squirmed. He quietly tried to calm me down, and after a while, I found myself crying on his shoulder.

"_F*ck you_..."

I whispered,

"_F*ck you... Alice... I.. I will kill you...and..._"

I closed my eyes and just let the tears fall. Soon, two police men lead us into the car.

The policewoman in the front smiled, "We'll take you to the station, calm you guys down a little."

I sniffled. Jounouchi gently reassured me. He and I just watched as the car parked itself in front of the station.

We were sat inside, the very comfy chairs and the sickly smell of the room were the only things I could sense. A nice lady wrapped a small blanket around me. She talked gently and kindly to me.

I felt my phone buzz. I was surprised that my phone wasn't broken. There was a notification that popped up. It was a message.

I read it in silence. I stopped. I stopped everything. Moving, thinking, breathing... **Everything**. The phone I was holding was dropped on the floor, making the screen crack and break.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

The lady asked. I buried my face in my hands and burst out into tears again.

"My... My... My grandpa... He... He just..."

I stumbled on my words, not knowing how to talk behind all the tears and shaking.

«« ʚɞ »»

The notification glowed under the cracks.

_'I'm sorry, Yugi. I don't know how to say this but in the exhibition he... ' _

«« ʚɞ »»

**"He... He... He died too..." **


End file.
